


BAD END ROUTE

by wirewool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, uhhhhhhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewool/pseuds/wirewool
Summary: He licked his lips nervously, panting hard. He'd done fucked up things before. He'd enjoyed fucked up things before. He was enjoying fucked up things right now, really. He was too hard to deny it, but although he enjoyed testing his boundaries (or rather, having them tested for him, he supposed),  this might be going too far. Maybe he should stop this soon.





	

He licked his lips nervously, panting hard. He'd done fucked up things before. He'd enjoyed fucked up things before. He was enjoying fucked up things right now, really. He was too hard to deny it, but although he enjoyed testing his boundaries (or rather, having them tested for him, he supposed), this might be going too far. Maybe he should stop this soon. Not that he could physically do that much, given that he was pretty tightly tied up. If Meino let go of him he could maybe do some half-awkward floppy movements to roll away, but with his eyes covered with a thick, black cloth and his ears covered with noise-cancelling headphones, navigating wasn't exactly something he could realistically effectively do with that range of movement.

They did have a safeword, though, and he could still speak, so he could still end this at any time.

He shivered as fingers trailed up his naked spine, Meino's other hand the only thing supporting him and keeping him upright, holding Nikola just far enough away to fit the first hand between Nikola's back and Meino's chest, but close enough still for Nikola to feel Meino's body heat radiating from him. Or maybe it was just his own heat, it was hard to tell, and irrelevant. The only points that mattered were where they touched. Which, in Nikola's humble opinion, were too few; but he wasn't quite at the point where he was ready to beg. Yet.

He yelped as he was suddenly tipped backwards, and although it wasn't far and he was leaning safely against Meino's chest his heart refused to stop racing. Or maybe it was because he was leaned against Meino, finally getting more contact. The only thing he could hear with the headphones on was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, but he could feel Meino's laughter through his back. The ass probably found Nikola's minor heart attack amusing. Before Nikola could say anything, though, a hand finally, _finally_ , wrapped tight around his dick and whatever words he had intended to cast got choked up into a gasp and melted into a moan. He couldn't thrust his hips up towards Meino's hand, but he _tried_. Again he could feel Meino's laughter lightly shaking him, but this time it only turned him on more in that fucked up, masochistic way that it always did, if he was to be honest with himself. (He usually wasn't that honest with himself, to preserve his sanity.)

The grip was tight, but not tight enough, and the slow and lazy strokes that Nikola dreaded and hated and _loved_ weren't nearly enough, but more than enough to leave him shaking and breathing out high-pitched whines that Nikola could feel were turning Meino on, but of course the ass wasn't going to fuck him yet, not by a long shot. Probably not until Nikola unravelled and begged.

Just as he thought that he wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer the pressure on his dick increased until it was almost painful, and Nikola realised that Meino had put a cock ring on him. The fucker---

He opened his mouth to swear at him, but something was quickly inserted into his mouth before he could say anything. It took Nikola a moment to realise he'd been gagged. It wasn't until he was on his stomach that he realised that he no longer had any means of communicating anymore. He wanted to trust Meino, but he no longer had any way to stop this. For the second time his heart started racing with fear. He couldn't see, hear, move or speak, and only barely think through the sludge of pleasure and fear.

Then Meino entered him, and although the fear didn't leave him, the powerful thrusts sending numbing jolts of pleasure through him made it hard for him to remember why he was scared and drowned out any coherent thoughts that threatened to make sense beyond _more more more_

When Meino came inside him, leaving him dripping and aching as he pulled out, Nikola was rambling pleading words against the gag which probably wouldn't have made sense even if they had been said properly, finally begging Meino to just please let him come, to not stop fucking him, to please _please_ not sit up and leave, panting hard...

 

Fingers ran through his hair and although the gesture no longer should have seemed sweet Nikola leaned into the touch, almost nauseous with the anxiousness of their bodies no longer being pressed together and the hope that he'd finally be touched again and be allowed to come. The hand quickly ruffled his hair before it was gone, and he felt Meino leave the bed, and with him Nikola's hope. Despair mixed with the painful heat in his stomach as he was left on the bed, with no release and no idea when Meino might return and what might happen then.

And still, he didn't want to leave.

 

He woke up to Meino's fingers in his hair again, and groggily he turned his head in the direction he assumed Meino's face might be, only to find he was still restrained, still blind, deaf and mute, his entire body aching from having slept in such a forced position, and, well, everything that came before that. He had no sense of how long he'd slept, it could have been ten minutes, it could have been ten days. Okay, probably not ten days or he would have starved to death already, but still...

The ropes tightened for a moment, making him wince, before they released him, his feet flopping down to the mattress. He had no energy to lift his legs with. The rope around his torso came loose, but his hands remained bound. The headphones vanished, and after so long without any sounds except his own he could hear everything so _clearly_. The rustle of sheets, raindrops and wind against the window, Meino's breathing, approaching.

The hand was back in his hair again, nails gently scraping his scalp in the way he loved, and then he spoke.

"You were so good."

The soft whisper caused a disproportionately large reaction, the soft praise sending a buzz of pride and pleasure throughout Nikola's brain, down his spine and made him involuntarily jerk his hips, rubbing them down against the sheets and putting pressure on his still-hard, still-tied up dick. He moaned weakly, sighing sweetly as the grip on his hair got stronger for a brief moment as Meino pulled him into a sitting position with another hand on his hip (so close to where Nikola wanted it to be, but also seemingly miles away).

Meino seemed to enjoy all the ways he was making Nikola react without really doing anything; Nikola could hear how pleased he was in Meino's voice, and Nikola was perversely pleased that he pleased Meino.

"Such a good boy," Meino mumbled close by his ear, making Nikola shiver again. Nikola found himself nodding, seeking more validation; he had been good. Meino's lips brushed over his forehead, "you deserve a reward."

Nikola's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed; he tried to lick his lips as was his habit, but only hit the gag instead.

Meino's hand was back on his dick again, giving him a few teasing strokes. Nikola whined, bucking up against his hand, but even with the increased pressure it didn't do anything to relieve him of his desperation with the cock ring still in place, making his whine go up in pitch in frustration. Meino chuckled, and then the ring was suddenly gone, Nikola gasping as he came hard, seeing white even though no light could make it through his blindfold.

When he regained awareness he could see again, and he could have spoken, too, had he not been to tired to figure out how words worked. Finally Meino untied his hands too, although it took a while before Nikola could do anything except let his arms drop to his sides, panting heavily against Meino's chest, closing his eyes to his hand running through his hair; gently rubbing the pain out of his body and then laying them both down under warm covers.

When Nikola could finally move his arms he slowly wrapped them around Meino's waist.

Still, he didn't want to leave.


End file.
